There's always a war to fight
by Nightfury123
Summary: Lightning thundered over head as the two figures stood on either side of the clearing, no words were exchanged. none were needed. Two swords clashed in a fury of sparks, lighting up the figures faces briefly before Lightning clashed over head. And so began a war that would change the lives of children everywhere.
1. Chapter 1

I don't get it... How after all I had done in this god for _**saken hell whole**_, I still can't tell my parents that... I sighed heavily as I walked into my dark room and shut the door quietly, I placed a hand on my face and leaned on the door, making it thud gently when it the door stopper. "Fuck it all." I mumbled gripping my heart shaped glass crystal. I reached into my pockets and gripped my dog tags with my other hand. What the hell was I suppose to do? I reached blindly for my light switch and opened my eyes. I blinked when I came face to face with the bluest optics I had ever seen. I narrowed my eyes and gave him- it a vicious glare. "Ya mind? Your' in ma' personally space, ere'" I growled, a sneer upon my face. "Why were you talking to yourself?" it asked not moving. I blinked and reached for my knife. "What's it ta you?" I snarled gripping it before moving as fast as I could, pressing it to his neck. "Now, Aw believe aw told you ta _**get out**_ of ma personally space." I hissed glaring at him when his optics widened. I tensed when I found a rather large blade pressed against my own neck. "Release my brother this instant fleshing!" another voice growled at me from my right. "'ten get out of ma' personally space." I growled ignoring the vicious roar of the engine beside me. I reached for my pistol and aimed it at his chest. I glared at him, daring him to make a move. "Sideswipe, step away from the human, Sunstreaker, stand down. Miss, please put the weapon away." I looked towards my bed, holy mother... Jesus crist, Optimus fragging prime from G1 was standing by my bed, looking like he was about to have a massive processor ach. Well shit. "Holly shit! Primus aw'm so sorry! Aw have so many people out for ma hide it ain't even funnha!" I said clicking my knife back into its originally position then put my pistol back before bowing, despite the obvious pain when I leaned into the front liner's blade. I saw his brother's optics widened as well as his own before they both took a careful step back, Sunstreaker slowly taking the now Energon cover blade away. I stood up looking sheepish as my cut slowly started to glow a gently silver color. "H-How did..." Sideswipe asked pointing to his neck. I blinked and touched mine, realizing that they saw me healing. "Aw, ya'll saw tat huh?" I asked pointing to my neck when he nodded. I sighed before looking around my room. "The pit happened ere? Ya'll cleaned ma room?" I asked tiredly. I saw a familiar face pop up from the other side of my bed and grin at me. "Yep, it was kind of a mess so we put everything away." Bee said standing up, Streetshot sitting comfortably on his shoulder. I sighed and moved around Sideswipe's stunned form and took my guinea pig off his shoulder and placed him back in his enclosure. "I thank ya kindly, but ya'll really shouldn't have, Aw still needed ta clean up after ta raid." I said closing his door and placing a bandana over the top. "Raid?" I heard Optimus ask; I turned around and smiled sheepishly at him. "Yeah, like aw said bufore, I have more folks out for ma hide then aw know wha' ta do with." I said moving over to my closet. I took a step to the side and pulled it open. And wouldn't you know it, Ratchet and jazz tumbled out as Wheeljack shoved them off him. "Finally!" I chuckled lightly at him as he and jazz kiss my feet. "Alright now. That's enough of that." I said yawning tiredly. I stepped out of their hold on my legs and walked over to my curtains and closed them. I yawned softly and sat down, my back against the wall. "So, what are ya'll doin in ma room?" I asked, resting my arm on my knee as I pulled it up slightly. They looked at each other before they all pointed to Wheeljack. I sighed and shook my head. "Aw should have figured." I said as Ratchet knelt in front of me. I blinked when a tickling feeling wash over my body and gave Ratchet a look. "Strange, you don't seem to be in **any** kind of shock, delayed or otherwise, most humans would be screaming or in an incredible amount of shock by now." he said frowning at me. I rose and eyebrow at him and snorted. "Encase ya haven't noticed Doc," I said turning my shoulder blade to them and showing them my tattoo. "Ma life is the unexplained. Considering aw work with a bunch of grade six to twelve years, aw expect even the slightest Change in ma town. It's ma job as leader." I said tapping my symbol. A white wolf howling at a black moon. I turned back so I was facing their now stunned faces and smirked. "So yeah, ya won't find me in any kind of shock. Aw've seen more things that even cybertronians like you can't handle." I said smirking before holding my two fingers to my temple. **:: Alpha one here, what happened now? ::** I asked irritated, I heard gun fire in the back ground and scrabbled up. **:: We're getting our aft's pwn'd here! A little help would be great alpha! ::** I paled when I heard Erin cry out in pain on the other end. I swore and looked pleadingly at the Autobots who now stood anxiously in front of me. **::Ten four thunderbolt, five minute's tops, get everyone in cover, I'm bringing in a whole lot of fire power.::** I told her taking my fingers away from my comm. link. "I know you all just got here, but I can't lose any of my people. Please, they're all I have left." I pleaded looking at Optimus as he looked away. "Alright." he said looking back at me. I grinned at him and ran downstairs, everyone following me. I raced out my front door, grabbing my light brown leather coat and pistol from the desk. I grabbed my knife from my pocket and slashed at the air. A blue portal opened up and I jumped through it, yelling back at them as they hesitated.** "Come on! This is faster than running the whole way!"**


	2. Chapter 2

I landed on my feet and side jumped to the right, barley avoiding a starry gun shot. I heard eight more thuds behind me as I pressed my back against a boulder cursing like mad. **"WEBSTER! STATUS REPORT!"** I shouted over the gun fire as my friend leapt beside me. "About time you got here! What the hell are they doing here?" he asked jerking his head to the Autobots, who were also hiding behind boulders. "You're my tactician! You figure it out!" I told him leaping out from behind the boulder, yanking Cassidy out of the way of a large gun fire. "Watch where you are gears! I can't lose ya now!" I told her as she gripped her sniper. "Sorry!" she said, taking out five guys in a row. I shook my head and peaked over. The gun fire had stopped. **::Hold your positions, I'm taking a look::** I commed. I ignore the many protests and slowly stepped out from behind the boulder. No gun fire. Raising my pistol and knife in front of my face, I slowly moved towards where the gun fire was coming from. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked out from the corner of my eye. Jazz stood there, his gun at the ready and nodded. I smirked at him and continued, both of us on high alert. I looked over the Treves that our enemy was hiding behind and swore. **"All clear! Get medical help here now! Stay on high alert!"**I shouted, placing my pistol in my pants and sliding down, Jazz right behind me. I pushed over one of their enemies as my eyes hardened. "Solider, can you hear me?" I asked checking for a pulse on the poor thing. He groaned in response as I grinned. "Sorry you had to go through that man. Shooter will have you fixed up in no time." I told him, squeezing his shoulder. "Bronwyn? What the hell happened? All I remember is white coats and a lot of pain." he said rolling over. I sighed and nodded. "I know Conner, hang tight, I need to find more survivors." I said getting up and walking over to the next body.

Five, five Primus damned kids so far are from my class and were taken from their homes and turned into experiments. I growled as I lugged Conner, Josh and Ben up the Treves. I looked down and smirked at jazz as he lugged Brooke, Dane and another kid I didn't know. I handed them off to Catlin and Zack as I went down again. I searched around, looking over the dead and double checking to see if anymore were alive. I heard Vanessa scream and shot off towards her. I took her face in my hands and forced her to look at me. "V! Get up there and help with the wounded, I'll get them." I told her. She nodded, tears running down her face as she sprinted up. I knelt down and lifted up Shannon and Katie, placing both on my shoulders. Shannon groaned and peaked at me. "K-Katie." she said looking at me. I nodded. "She's fine. Come on, I need to get you up there." I said struggling to get the two of them up there. "Primus." I looked up at Ratchet and nodded grimly. I handed Katie off to him as Jazz took Shannon from me. I heaved myself up and stood at the top of the Treves, whipping the grim from my face. I walked over to Erin and Zack. "Status report." I asked looking as more and more people were taken to base for medical help. "I'm pretty sure that everyone has been at least scratched, no deaths yet thank god for that." Zack said heaving a large rifle up in his shoulder. "Five dead, fifteen in a coma and ten in defined need of attention. Twelve of them from your class." Erin said placing a hand on my shoulder and my hands clenched into fists. "Triple X is getting bolder. I don't know how much longer we can hold out." Spencer said walking up beside us. I nodded grimly and turned back towards our battle ground. "I know." I said glaring at one of triple X's lackeys. "Find one of these bastereds alive, I'm going to personally interrogate him." I said jerking my head to the dead body. **"Alpha one!" **I jerked my head towards Amy as she pointed towards something on the ground. **"You may want one of your friends to come over and take a look at this!"**she shouted a scared look in her eye. I nodded and ran over to Optimus. "Prime, Freespring found something, she wants us to take a look at it. I think it involves your war." I said grimly as his optics widened. He nodded as we sprinted over. Amy looked worriedly at me before pointing to something I didn't want to see. My eye hardened as my hand gripped my knife. "Freespring, go get Webster and thunderbolt." I said sliding down the ditch just behind Optimus. "It's cybertronian alright. I recognise the tracks." Optimus said tracing over the tracks. I growled and knelt down beside him. "I know who these belong to." I growled looking off in the direction of the tracks. "Skywrap" I growled standing up. Optimus looked at me confused. I shook my head and climbed back up, "If you are going to stay and help, you'll be briefed with the other survivors." I said helping him up the Treves as Zack and Erin came to a stop. "What's going Alpha?" he asked confusing on his face. "We now have cons in play." I said looking back down at the tracks. "What! Cons! As in more than one!" Erin asked a look of panic on her face. I nodded grimly and turned to Optimus. "Optimus, this is thunderbolt and Webster, my second in command and my tactician. Thunder, Webster, this is Optimus Prime from generation 1. He and seven others somehow got transported to my room. No thanks to Wheeljack." I said pointing to Erin and Zack as I introduced them. Erin grinned at him nodded. "Nice to meet you sir, in person that is." she said shoving her hands in here pockets. Zack stared at him before nodding. "It's an honour sir, Alpha and thunder have said many things about you and your team." he said heaving his large rifle on his shoulder. Optimus looked at me confused. I sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Do you remember what I told you earlier?" I asked as we walked towards the large portal. "Yes." he said looking up as Sunstreaker talked quietly to his brother. "Then I need to know right now, are you going to stay and help us, while we try and find a way to help you, or are you going to run off looking for answers elsewhere." I said gesturing towards our wounded and the way out of the battle field. He was quiet for a while before he looked at me. "We already fight a war of our own, and it seems that our war has traveled with us. If Decepticons are here, helping your enemy, then we will help you." he said looking determinedly at the battle field. I nodded in approval. "Oh, and just a warning, I'm not always the serious leader who's all work and no play." I told him grinning when he looked at me flabbergasted. "What? It's exhausting being all serious all the time, I'll never know how Prowl does it." I said looking up at the darkening sky. "Well, come on, let's get your team out of here, before they send the hounds to clean up." I said looking behind me. He gave me a look but I shook my head. "You and your team will be briefed with the others." I told him walking towards Vanessa as she struggled to clean a wound on Shannon. I knelt beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Easy V, she's fine, go start helping the CT's get into base. I'll finish up here." I told her. She nodded and stood up, giving her sister one last look, she ran off. I sighed and wrapped Shannon's head with Goss before helping her sit up. "Bronwyn? What happened? To Vanessa and you and everyone else?" she asked shakily standing up and placing her arm around my shoulder. I gently leaned her on a tree as I picked Katie up. "Remember way back when, how I said I needed help with recruits for that war I told everyone was coming?" I asked gently slowly moving the three of us towards the portal. Her face paled as she now leaned heavily on me. "It's all real?" she asked scared. I nodded as Maddy came over and took Katie. "Shannon! Katie! My god." she said, her red converse covered in dirt. I nodded and helped Shannon into the portal. As we came through on the other side. Melody, one of our medics quickly came over and helped Shannon to a table. And then it happened.

* * *

i completely forgot to do this for the first chapter so i'm putting it here at the end.

so, not an impressive battle sceen but bare with me, it's my first try. what war is Bronwyn talking about? what do the G1 Chaaracters have to do with it? why the pit are six to twelve graders fighting a war! so many questions, so little answers.

i, sadly do not own Transfromers G1 or Movie verse.

Later!

Nightfury123


End file.
